


El roce de Wakan Tanka

by SilbelPomo



Series: Chronicles of a small Sioux [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dakota - Freeform, Gen, Minnesota Forest, Santee, Sioux, Sioux customs, indians - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilbelPomo/pseuds/SilbelPomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se llama Wičháȟpi ektá ha, 'Estrellas en la piel' y es un joven sioux que pertenece a la rama santee, también conocido como los dakota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El roce de Wakan Tanka

**Author's Note:**

> Para quien siga mi trabajo, el poco que hay, ya se que tengo una historia a medias pero es que cuando viene, viene. Prometo que la otra se terminara, algún día. Ya avise en su momento que lo hacía por mi gusto.
> 
> Aquí os traigo algo nuevo, tenía pensado hacer algo así hace tiempo pero nunca se me ocurrió basarme en una cultura tan real como es esta. Ha sido muy interesante investigar y aprender cosas de los sioux. Hace un mes mas o menos conocí a un holandés que había pasado un tiempo entre ellos y la verdad es que si le dais tiempo a esta historia y si yo consigo ponerlo bien os puede resultar interesante. O bien podéis investigar vosotros si queréis saber mas y mejor sobre esto.
> 
> ¡Disfrutad!

Me llamo _Wičháȟpi ektá_ ha que significa 'Estrellas en la piel' y soy un _sioux._

Nosotros los _sioux_ somos un todo, viajamos por el flujo del viento y sabemos quien es cada uno de nosotros aunque nuestras cascaras de piel no se hayan visto jamás. La palabra _sioux_ no solo es una unidad de almas, también se refiere a siete tribus indígenas que están divididas en tres estructuras conocidas como _Teton, Yankton_ y _Santee_. Yo pertenezco a la última. Tenemos muchos nombres que nos califican, nosotros somos _santee_ pero la gente que no alcanza la montaña nos conoce como _dakota._

Nací en los bosques de Minnesota en la cabaña de corteza de mis padres. Mi _ina_ que se llamaba _Wambli él tȟaté_ que significa 'Águila de viento' pensó que era una bebé antes de enseñarme a nacer, por lo que el boticario cantó toda la noche refiriéndose a mí como a una _Wicinca_. Las parteras eligieron hierbas especiales para el nacimiento de hembras y se las frotaron en los pechos y el vientre para luego lavarla con agua el río. El parto fue duro según mi _ate_ , pero estaba sano y mi _ina_ viva. Cuando vieron que tenía pene se extrañaron porque el wicahcala de mi tribu les dijo a mis padres que mi destino era florecer como mujer y vivir muchos años. De todas formas y a pesar de la primera impresión Talia _Sichum Sung Manitu_ , el _itancan_ del poblado, dijo que la decisión estaba tomada por _Wakan Tanka_ , 'el Gran Espíritu' y que no había que cambiar el camino donde empezaban mis huellas. Esa decisión se tomo bien pues era un llamado del Gran Espíritu, _wicahcala_ decía que pasarían muchas cosas y que si nuestra deidad me había hecho nacer así era por que tomaría el papel de _wicasa_ y _winyan_ cuando fuera maduro.

Aunque se dijo eso a medida que iba creciendo descubrimos mi _tiospaye_ y yo que mi físico no era el más apropiado. Tenía una estatura parecida a la de las hembras del poblado, mi cuerpo tenia formas redondeadas donde los músculos no destacaban y a pesar de ser turgente mi piel era demasiado sensible, no tenía cuerpo para cazar así que desde muy temprano desempeñe tareas de ambos sexos. No salía a por búfalos pero podía recolectar alimentos silvestres que se encontraban en los arbustos más complicados y labrar ayudando a las mujeres menos hábiles. También teníamos nuestro momento, en las tardes, para hacer abalorios que se utilizaban en las ceremonias y con los que seducir a los hombres del poblado. Yo me disfrazaba con aquellas cuentas junto a los demás niños.

Mi _ina_ me enseñó a tener paciencia y a hablar con _Maka-akan_ que nos cuida y ayuda a ser y existir siguiendo tu camino de huellas, pero mirando siempre la línea de constelaciones. Yo le daba las gracias a quien me había enseñado a nacer por tener su misma piel de estrellas y mi nombre. Le daba gracias porque me sentía más cerca de mi _Wamakaskan,_ aunque todavía no supiera que animal era, y mi camino de constelaciones. Ella era mi _ina_ y como tal yo estaba en ella igual que también había estado en mi _kunsi_ cuando _Wambli él tȟaté_ estuvo en el vientre. Eran cosas quela tierra hacía y la que me enseño a nacer me mostraba. Con mis diez lunas la gente sabía ver lo que wicahcala había predicho empezando por el carácter curioso y vital que decían que poseía. El rumor de que el Gran Espíritu me había rozado en el vientre de mi _ina_ se extendió fuera incluso de nuestra tribu, pero ninguno vino a comprobar si era cierto pues pensaban que éramos falsos. Ella si lo creía y me animaba a seguir escalando la montaña y encontrar lo que mi mente buscaba por muy duro que fuese.

Nuestra cultura y creencias son difíciles para los _Wasicun_ pero tiene un hilo rojo fuerte y visible para quien lo quiera ver.

 

 

Cuando tenía catorce lunas mi _ina_ murió.

**Author's Note:**

> *Wičháȟpi ektá ha - 'Estrellas en la piel'  
> *Teton, Yankton y Santee - Como bien se dice son ramas de tribus del todo que son los sioux.  
> *Ina - Madre  
> *Ate - Padre  
> *Wambli él tȟaté - 'Águila de viento'  
> *Wicinca - Chica  
> *Wicahcala - Hombre Viejo  
> *Sichum Sung Manitu - No es exacto, algo así como: Espíritu del Lobo Guardián  
> *Itancan - Líder  
> *Wakan Tanka - el Gran Espíritu  
> *wicasa y winyan - Hombre y Mujer  
> *Tiospaye - Familia  
> *Maka - Akan - Madre Naturaleza  
> *Wamakaskan - Animal Salvaje  
> *Kunsi - Abuela  
> *Wasicun - Hombre Blanco
> 
> (No so preocupéis, en los siguientes capítulos no habrá tanto vocabulario dakota)
> 
> Pequeñito y con muchos lazos sueltos.  
> Esto solo es el principio, una chispa del inicio. Muchas cosas que he nombrado aquí se explicaran según lo vea conveniente. Ponerlo a pegote en el primer capitulo no me parece.
> 
> ¡ATENCIÓN!  
> Si os a gustado y os interesa el tema leerlo y no os fiéis de lo que escriba, van a ver muchas cosas que no sean verdad y otras de las que no tenga conocimiento.  
> Las ceremonias se van a llevar al pie de la letra pero quizá haya expresiones como lo del flujo donde todos se conocen del que no este segura.  
> Abra otras que serán medio-medio.  
> El que avisa no es traidor, si luego os encontráis un sioux por ahí no le soltéis lo que leáis aquí por si acaso.  
> Al final de cada capitulo puedo poner que es verdad y que no si os parece bien. 
> 
> Un dato interesante es que cuando 'Estrellas en la piel' dice que tambien a estado dentro de su abuela, se refiere literalmente. Es un dato científico demostrado. Tu madre cuando esta en la barriga de tu abuela ya lleva los óvulos que va a reproducir en toda su vida por lo que una parte de ti ya existía en ese entonces.
> 
> Espero que os haya parecido interesante.


End file.
